


Under The Fireworks

by MaritheFangirl



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/MaritheFangirl
Summary: A year after arriving in Lunaris, Riley enjoys a rare night off to attend the Lunar Festival with their partners. They think both of the changes that have happened to both them and the town they call home in that year, as well as looking towards what their future might hold.
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon/Original Character(s), Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon
Kudos: 7





	Under The Fireworks

Riley was running late.

At work, the day had been easier than usual. A meeting with August and Piper in the morning, and a few well crafted letters out to the capital.

Most of the town had been getting for the Lunar Festival, setting up the market and all of the little additions for the night.

Riley basically had time to bathe quickly and get changed into something a little nicer. They supposed wearing their uniform wouldn’t look terribly out of place, but they wanted to be Riley again for a night, not the Lieutenant General.

Hopping as they pulled on their shoes, they grabbed their coat, fumbling with the buttons as they raced down the stairs.

Pushing past the lavender curtains that lead into the front of Ezra’s shop, they took a moment to catch their breath and fix their now slightly dishevelled appearance.

Glancing between their Witch and their Vampire, both all ready to go.

“Ready,” Riley said, a little breathlessly as they smoothed down the wrinkles in their coat, “Sorry I took so long.”

Finn walked over to them, tilting their chin up, his eyes brushing over them like a caress.

“You look beautiful,” he told them.

Riley grinned, ease settling in their heart.

They cupped his wrist with their palm, melting into his touch, even as his cold hands sent shivers through them.

“Thank you,” they whispered, “You do too.”

Releasing him, they glanced over to where Ezra stood, his eyes sparkling in the dim candlelight of his shop, smile wide as he watched the two of them.

Riley went over to him, and he held out their hand for them to take. They brought his hand up to their lips, kissing his knuckles softly.

“Thank you for waiting for me,” Riley told him.

Ezra responding smile was so soft it made their heart ache.

“We’ll always wait for you.”

While it wasn’t new news, Riley was once again reminded that they were a complete and utter love-struck fool.

The three of them left the shop, and Riley was hit with a blast of cold winter air. Shivering, they did their coat up tighter, pulling up their hood.

The streets covered in snow was so pretty at night. They looked up at the inky sky, watching snowflakes come tumbling down.

As Ezra locked up the shop, Riley glanced over at Finn. His long eyelashes were dipped against his cheek, and when he looked up again, a few snowflakes landed there. As the snow landed against his skin, he had the brush it away as it didn’t melt in the same way it did for Riley or Ezra.

They met his eyes, the prettiest gold they had ever seen, and affection surged inside of them.

Fingers interlaced with Ezra’s in one hand, they stretched their arm out behind them until they felt the cold grip of Finn’s hand through their gloves in their other.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year,” Riley commented as they walked towards the festival, “It feels like it was both forever go, and as if it was only the other week.”

It was strange, the thought of living in Lunaris for a year. So much had happened, everything in their life had changed.

The Lunar Festival was supposed to be a happy event, and while they had enjoyed it last year, the memory was marred by the unfortunate circumstances.

Lunaris had been a relatively safe place for the past several months, and Riley had very little doubts about security, but they couldn’t help the flutter of unease that took root in their stomach at the thought.

Ezra squeezed their hand, pulling them out of troubled thoughts.

“No murders this time,” he promised.

“No murders,” they repeated.

And then, because they couldn’t help themselves, they laughed. At the strange absurdity of this little town and it’s history.

They reached the market.

All the little stalls were set up, not an unfamiliar sight for most evenings here, but vendors went all out and a few new stalls were set up.

The crowds of people were joyful, happy babbling and laughter filling the cold night air.

Riley looked around the stalls, smiling at vendors and passerby’s alike whenever they got a head nod or wave in greeting.

The stall selling leather-bound journals and parchment caught their eye, and they tugged on both Finn and Ezra’s hands.

Ezra thumbed through the pages of few of the different journals, showing them off the Riley, little floral prints etched into the leather covers.

Finn grabbed some more pieces of parchment for drawing, tucking them under his arm.

A dark leather journal caught Riley’s eye, and they remembered Omen had something similar.

“D’you think Omen and Alkar are here?” Riley wondered, looking over a particularly sturdy journal that they wouldn’t mind using for note keeping for their job.

“Omen always enjoyed the festival the past couple times we’ve taken him,” Ezra commented, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he convinced Alkar to take him.”

“I’m sure they’re getting into trouble somewhere,” Finn grinned.

“Not too much, I hope,” Ezra let out a sigh.

“They’ll be alright, they…balance each other out,” Riley pointed out, and then paused for a moment, “ _And_ enable each other. But hey, a little trouble isn’t too bad.”

Ezra shook his head with a laugh, paying for his new journal as they left the stall.

“Do you want to get some new ingredients and stuff for the shop?” Riley asked Ezra, nodding towards one of the stalls selling alchemy supplies.

The Witch nodded, and Riley took the things he had bought and put them in their bag.

“And hey, if you need a hand haggling let me know. I can always, you know, pull the ‘I’m the Lieutenant General of Hunters’ card to get you a better deal,” Riley said with a grin.

Finn laughed as Ezra gave them a _look_ , although they didn’t miss the amused sparkle in his eyes.

“ _Kidding_ ,” they said, sing-song, nudging him over to the stall.

They stood beside Finn, glancing up at him.

“I could always stand behind him, cross my arms and stuff,” they suggested playfully, then demonstrating, “I _am_ very intimidating.”

Finn crinkled his nose with another laugh, taking in all five foot one of Riley.

“ _Very_ intimidating,” Finn told them.

They grinned, and leaned against him, feeling his iron arm hold them tight.

While it was cold on the walk there, with all the torches burning and people milling around, the market itself was much warmer. The wind, at least, had stopped biting their cheeks.

Ezra returned, bag of supplies in hand, and a satisfied grin on his face that told them he had gotten a good deal.

Riley took the bags from him, placing them into their own.

“Found what you were looking for?” Finn asked, wrapping arm around his shoulders.

“That and more, there’s a few things I got that I’d want to try out later,” Ezra replied, eyes shining with excitement.

Finn pulled him in, burying his face in Ezra’s soft curls.

Ezra took Riley’s hand, “Do you want to get something to eat?”

Riley nodded, not having time to eat before they came to the Festival.

It wasn’t hard to find where most of the food stalls were, the smell of it was in the air.

Riley and Ezra grabbed a few things they could enjoy as they walked around, and a few sweets for later to bring home. They started searching for drinks next, but their attention was quickly caught by a ruckus up ahead.

Alkar and Omen were laughing, as Alkar tugged the demon along, both of them holding steaming mugs of—something that looked good. There was shouting a little bit away, seemed like one of the vendors was upset about something.

Omen looked up to see the three of them, and smiled brightly, pulling Alkar over to them.

“Hey, having fun?” Riley asked.

Omen nodded, holding the cup with both hands, the steam wafting up into the cold night air.

“I seem to recall you complaining about the Festival every year,” Finn said to Alkar, grinning.

Alkar shrugged, but he couldn’t stop himself from grinning, “Eh, with the right company s’not so bad.”

Riley noticed how their tails intertwined together, Omen leathery one wrapped around Alkar’s fluffy one.

There was more shouting, and Ezra glanced over.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” Ezra asked, an amused smile fighting its way onto his lips.

Alkar placed a hand on his chest, “Us? No.”

Omen gave a playful shrug, “We have just been enjoying festival.”

The shouting was getting louder and presumably closer.

Alkar’s grip tightened around Omen’s as he was already walking away.

“And that’s our cue to go,” The Lycan said.

Omen gave a wave with his tail as both his hands were preoccupied, “Enjoy the night!”

“ _Try_ and stay out of trouble,” Ezra called after them.

Alkar looked over his shoulder, flashing a cocky grin, “Absolutely not!”

And Lycan and Demon vanished into the crowds.

Finn shook his head with a laugh, watching them go.

The commotion seemed to have settled down as they looked around for drinks. Riley spotted what looked like to be the same drink Alkar and Omen had, and got one for themselves. It was a hot spiced wine that warmed them up pleasantly.

They let out a contented sigh, feeling returning to the tips of their fingertips as they held onto the mug.

“Good?” Ezra asked, smiling at their reaction.

Riley nodded, “Really nice, want to try?”

They offered him the mug, and he took it, taking a small sip from the other edge. He hummed his approval, letting Riley take it back, and they drank it as they walked.

Ezra winded up getting a hot chocolate, holding the mug close to him for warmth. As the night went on, it was getting increasingly chillier.

Finn grabbed a few bottles of whiskey to save for later, adding them to Riley’s ever-growing bag. He took a few sips out of one before putting it away.

A familiar figure was milling around, wine glass in hand. Riley caught their eye, and made their way over.

“Good evening, Lieutenant General Willenheim,” they greeted, the use of title formal, but their grin and playful tone decidedly less so.

August cocked a brow, their greeting a much simpler, “Riley.”

“I’m glad to see you out here,” Riley admitted, “You’re always so caught up in your work. I thought you’d never tear yourself away.”

They let out a sigh, “I’ve got to say a few words later tonight, thank you’s and such.”

“And you look positively thrilled about it.”

They let their breath go in a quiet laugh, “I’m just tired is all.”

While they had been taking better care of themselves, their workload and responsibilities were endless, meaning Riley saw August looking exhausted more often than not.

They felt Ezra’s hand press against their lower back as their two lovers joined them.

“How are you, Gus?” Ezra asked, his eyes taking in August’s form, no doubt also noting how tired they looked.

“Better,” they said, and their shoulders eased into something far less stiff.

“Have you been taking---?”

“The tonic? Every night, it’s the only thing that gets me to sleep now,” they admitted.

Riley couldn’t help but notice the contrast of how they were a year ago when it came to Ezra. They didn’t miss the fond familiarity August spoke to him with now.

They took a sip of their wine, “Now if we’re quite done my Doctor’s checkup,” that was accompanied by an eye roll, but the corner of their mouth twitched upwards, “I have to make a few rounds. Enjoy the rest of the night.”

With a nod, they left, wine glass still in hand and still being drained.

Riley and Ezra finished their drinks, wandering around more of the stalls. A booth selling jewelry caught their eye, and they looked around it. Delicately made bracelets and necklaces, shining silver and gold and sparkling gems were sprawled all over.

Riley held up a particularly pretty gold ring, catching in the torchlight. They held it up to Finn, and glanced between it and him.

He gave them a curious smile as they grinned.

“It’s the exact colour of your eyes,” they explained, holding it out to him for him to examine.

Finn smiled, “Is it?”

He twirled the ring around in his deft fingers, and then looked at Riley, taking their hand.

Finn removed their mitten, Riley’s fingers flexed at the sudden shock of cold. He slid the ring onto their finger, looking at it.

Riley moved their hand around, the ring sliding on their finger.

“I think this one’s a few sizes off,” they said.

He took it off, and looked at a few of the other rings for sale, finding a similar one in copper. He held their hand as he tried that one on them.

“Does this one fit?” he asked.

Riley looked at it, it fit nicely on their finger and had no danger of sliding off, “Oh, this one fits,” they said, looking it over, “It _is_ really pretty, d’you think I should get it? I don’t wear a lot of rings but this one’s really nice.”

As they were examining the ring and rambling, they missed the shared glance between Finn and Ezra.

They winded up putting the ring back, examining some of the other wares. They picked up a pair of dangly earrings with small gemstones, and showed them to Ezra.

Ezra hummed in contemplation, looking them over. The gemstones were a pretty shade of blue, and Riley bought them for him after getting his approval that he liked them.

As they walked away from the jewelry booth, Riley stopped suddenly, watching as Finn and Ezra talked, walking up ahead for a little bit before quickly noticing that their Hunter wasn’t with them.

“Riley?” Finn called back.

Riley looked up, blinking, “Sorry, coming!”

They half-jogged to catch up with them.

“Everything alright?” Ezra asked, placing a hand on their arm.

“Yeah, I just…got lost in thought,” they said.

They spared one last glance at the jewelry booth.

A lively song filled the air, and a band was set up, people coming together to dance. Ezra’s eyes lit up, and he tugged his two partners closer to take a look.

Finn nudged him, smiling, “You’ll actually have a dancing partner this year.”

Ezra glanced at Riley, holding out a hand, “Will you dance with me?”

Riley broke out into a grin, and took his hand, “I’d love to.”

Ezra led them over to where others were dancing, and Riley glanced back at Finn, who had settled on the side, watching the two of them with a smile.

As a new song started up, Ezra placed a hand on their waist, pulling them close in. He was so warm against them, and they felt their heart stutter in their chest.

“I’m not a very good dancer,” Riley admitted, “But I’ll try my best.”

“It’s alright,” Ezra whispered in their ear, “Just follow my lead.”

They placed a hand on his arm, and he took their other one, and the music started up.

It was a spirited tune, and quickly any worries Riley had melted away as Ezra danced with them. He made it easy for them to keep up, and had them spinning and moving all around the dance floor.

Riley was out of breath by the end of it, laughing with Ezra as they spun together. He caught them as the song ended, as they stumbled, body still moving even after they stopped.

The cold winter air long forgotten in the heat of the dance, Riley clung onto Ezra, barely noticing how the music shifted into something slow and soft. Ezra guided them so easily they had started a slow dance without even realizing.

Their heart still pounding in their chest from the workout of the lively song, Ezra pressed close to them, and they pressed their cheek against his own freckled one. His warmth seeped through them the same way the hot drink had, and they felt just as tipsy off the dancing as they had the wine.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ezra whispered in their ear, “I love seeing your smile as we pass by all the people and vendors. I’m thankful every day for the fact that you came here.”

Riley’s breath caught, their feet faltering, but Ezra was quick to help catch them up. They were sure their cheeks had turned red with a blush.

They nestled against his neck, placing their forehead on his shoulder.

“I want to build a life with you and Finn,” he finished.

 _“Ezra_ …” they whispered breathlessly.

They felt his lips brush against their ear as he kissed them there.

They were quiet for a moment, the music muffled in their ears, only focused on the feeling of their body moving in sync with Ezra’s.

“I want that too,” they whispered back.

They felt him smile against their cheek, and his warm lips kissing them there.

The song ended, and Riley laughed as Ezra spun them, ending the song in his arms.

Cupping his face, they kissed him sweetly, longing to deepen the kiss, but in such a public place they tried to use restraint.

Finn made his way over to them, a smile playing across his lips.

“You two looked wonderful out there,” he said, placing his hand between Ezra’s shoulder blades.

He looked at Riley, “I’m glad Ezra finally has a proper dance partner.”

“You might not be the best dancer, but you’re good at other things,” Riley told him.

He flashed a fanged grin, and wrapped an arm their waist, pulling them close, “Other things, hm? Like what?”

They patted him on his chest, “I’ll tell you later. _In detail_.”

He leaned in to whisper something, but pulled back as a figure approached.

Piper was grinning as she walked up, nudging Riley.

“Looking good tonight, Enwright,” she said.

“You’ve got the night off?” Riley asked.

She nodded, “Yeah, I get a chance to _enjoy the festivities_.”

At that, she took a long drink from the tankard she was holding.

“And see the fireworks, no interruptions this year,” she added, “Are you headed down to the docks soon?”

“Maybe, yeah,” Riley told her, but wasn’t sure they were going to the docks at all.

“Hey if you want a good spot you better come soon,” Piper grinned, and tipped her mug at them, “See you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah, if you show up at all with the hangover you’ll have.”

Piper snorted, “I’ll be fine.”

She took another long swig from the tankard, waving at Finn and Ezra and she merged back into the crowds.

They felt Finn’s arm link with theirs.

“Do you want to head down to the beach?”

“If you’re both done looking around, then sure,” Riley said.

Both Riley and Ezra took one of Finn’s hand as they made their way through the crowds, most of which were headed for the docks.

The beach was much quieter, but Riley could hear the sounds of the crowds in the distance, and the sound of the waves lapping against the shore. It was cloudy, with only bits of moonlight peeking through the shrouds.

Riley looked out at the water, a cold wind blowing in their face, bringing tears to their eyes. They blinked the water away.

In only a year so much had changed for them, the last time they were on this beach watching the fireworks, they had been in Lunaris for maybe a week. They had no idea how much their life was going to change forever.

They squeezed Finn’s hand, and leaned against him. They felt him squeeze back.

“When we were here last year, you have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you,” Finn told them.

He fixed them with that golden stare, and they felt heat rise to their cheeks again. Finn grinned, “Are your cheeks red because it’s cold, or are you blushing?

“It’s cold,” Riley lied, even though they knew that Finn could tell. They wanted him to know.

“Well, you couldn’t last year, but you can make up for it this year. Kiss me like you wanted to then,” they told him.

His hands settled on their waist, and he practically spun them into the air with the kiss, dizzying in more than one way.

No onlookers here that Riley had to worry about, here they could give themselves over completely.

Riley laughed, holding onto to him to balance themselves after he let them back down.

Ezra was beaming at the two of them, and leaned up against Finn who kissed him the top of his head.

“Look, the fireworks are starting,” Riley said, looking up at the sky.

The bright flashes of the fireworks filled the air, brilliants colours raining back down after dazzling explosions.

Riley joined hands with Ezra, their hands resting on the small of Finn’s back. He had arm around both of them, holding them close as they watched the fireworks together.

Riley stared up at the display, smiling, but suddenly overcome with emotion. Tears filled their eyes, and not from the cold this time. They wiped them away on their shoulder.

Finn held them tighter to him, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” they breathed, “Yeah, I’m just…I’m just really happy.”

And they were. Their whole body light with elation.

Under the every changing lights of the fireworks, they told Finn and Ezra they loved them.


End file.
